transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Secondhand Heroes
After meeting her hero in person, Sari learns that being a hero doesn't always mean having cool gadgets or catch phrases. Synopsis A scream of joy is misjudged as prepares for danger, only to realize that was merely showing joy as she hoarded a 'zine. As things presumably calm down, Sari begins to explain the concept of heroes and heroism as 'Bee tries to preach his heroics and asking what the big deal about "Surging" was. After he was corrected and given an indepth explanation to her hero's background, he began to sink into memories of an old friend whom was thought to have been lost to 'cons. While Sari and 'Bee retreat to catch up with the rest of the autobots, a teen exits an abandoned nook, placing sunglasses on nonchalantly as the building explodes into a fireball behind her. Approaching an out of date 1987 Fiero sports coupe, discussion is held between the car itself and the teen known as Surge in which the sentient car is revealed to be an autobot in disguise. The pair continue their distasteful discussion as to what actions should be taken to stop Professor Sebastian Trenton. After delivering her famous statement, they were cut short as a teen clad in punk rocker guise landed on the hood of Sparkshot. Taking it as offensive, Surge takes off after the teen known as Johnny Strings astride rocket powered shoes. Their high speed air show ends with Surge shooting him out of the air and explaining to Strings that he does not know all there is to music before he passes out. With a worried Sparkshot having reunited with his partner, she turns to see that they were not alone in as they turn to come face to face with the autobots of the residentual area. After explanations and friendly banter were exchanged, the groups depart, little knowing that they were being watched by a controlled security drone as Trenton surveys the further ascending plot. Realizing that there were far more Transformers on earth than he originally planned, he further delves into his insideous plot as he keeps an eye on an old friend. As the evening progresses, Sari and 'Bee plan a mission of their own as she hacks into her father's computer files via her key. Her father later comes in to check on her, trying to reason with her that idolizing a vigilante is not exactly a healthy habit. However, being crafty, Sari was able to pull out of the discussion. The next day, Sari and 'Bee arrive at an abandoned area, having followed directions she recieved off the internet. After having examined the place and determining it abandoned, they begin to fall back only to run into Jettison. Being one of Trenton's first sucessful reprogramee's, Jettison show's true loyalty to his master's cause as he tries to capture both autobot and child. However as the chase leads on to streets as they attract attention from a familiar teen and autobot duo. With Surge's help, the pair were able to evade the 'con. After revealing what Trenton could be after, the girls team up as 'Bee goes off to retreive the others. Meanwhile, Trenton has already taken hostages with the help of Crunch and his Shrapnel drones at Sumdac Tower's sattelite reveal. As Crunch sets up and prepares the device, Trenton monologues himself, revealing his devastating plans of enslaving earthbound Transformers whether they be 'cons or autobots. During the discussion, it is clearified that both ex partners, Isaac Sumdac and Trenton, still bare a grudge with each other. Just as Crunch gives the signal that the device was ready, Surge power drives a Shrapnel through a glass door and lands unshakenly as she faces her mortal foe. She was too slow, however to stop Trenton as he flipped the switch to turn the hightech brainwashing device on and found herself like a trapped fly in the hands of her zombified friend. As she watched helplessly from her position, Sari jumped in as Trenton attempted to murder his old nemesis. Realizing that the child of his old partner could ruin things, he sent Shrapnel's after her. However, Sari was able to reverse the effects of the device, setting things right as the reversed wavelengths destroyed the Shrapnels. With things back to normal and Trenton in custody, Surge and partner retreat into Detroit. They, however run into the rest of the autobots enroute. After relaying the message that the threat was over, they part ways. Appearances Jettison Crunch Professor Sebastian Trenton Johnny Strings Terrance Surge Sparkshot Quotes "[After Sari's piercing screams wreck the neighborhood]Sari?! What's wrong!" "Surge is in town!" "Who's surging?" "Not surging. Surge! And she's quite possibly the collest teenager on the planet!" —'Sari' reveals to Bumblebee her deepest secret. "No mission is too irresistable for Surge." —'Surge' deploys an infamous line. "Haha! You can't keep up with the strummings of Johnny Strings!" —'Johnny Strings' proclaiming himself as invincible to the autobots. "You think you know all there is to music? You a'int met Soundbyte then." —'Surge' proclaiming Soundbyte as an einstein of music. "But I thought you and your scout ship was shot down by Nexis." "It was, but we were sucked into a worm hole and spat out above Earth's atmosphere. With nexis right behind us we had no choice but to make an emergency landing. Nexis eventually crash landed somewhere over earth as did we." "Why didn't you signal for help?" "We tried, but communications were destroyed." —'Sparkshot' explaining to Optimus and Bumblebee that not everything can be fixed. "You and me, we're just like Surge and Sparky. I bet you we can stop him by ourselves. Besides, don't you wanna be as cool as your friend?" "What are you talking about? I'm already 'cool'." —'Sari' playing the evil concious once more. "Don't decepticons normally have red eyes?" "Yea.." "So then...why does this one have yellow eyes?" —'Sari' discusses contact lense fashion with Bumblebee. "[the pair watch the familiar yellow car speed by]Do you think?" "Let's motor." —'Surge' deploying another famous one liner. "Trenton." "It's good to see you again too old comrade. I do say, we should get together like this more often." "[gazes towards the Shrapnels]Still developing militia robotics I see." "It's what I live for." —'Trenton' and Isaac Sumdac exchange friendly banter. "Why Isaac, I'm surprised you don't realize that the truth is beneath your nose. You see, your daughter has been hoarding an entire gaggle of such vehicles from us. Well, not just your daughter. But Surge as well. Keeping them tightly hidden from prying eyes. That's exactly why I'm here. Your dish has what it takes to completely reformat these creatures I've dubbed 'Transformers'." —'Trenton' reveals his evil plot. "We meet again Trenton." "So nice of you to join us Surge." "You're just in time to witness your failure." "[realizes that Sparkshot is under Trenton's control]Sparkshot!" "Grab her!" "[dangling helplessly from Sparkshot's clutches] Alright Trenton. You've made your point. Thanks for the demonstration." "I suggest, you choose your next witticism carefully Surge. As it may be your last." "Do you expect me to talk Trenton?" "No Surge, I expect you to die!" —'Trenton' getting the upper hand on his nemesis. "Alright Dr. No. You're done for." —'Fanzone' deploys his own witt. "Thanks for the rescue kid. You're a real hero ya know." "My name's Sari." "[turns towards Sumdac and dipps her cap] Sorry for the interuption." "[As Surge departs the tower]Will I see you again?" "It's a small world, and an even smaller city. Chances are looking good." —'Surge' giving once more, one of her famous speeches to Sari. "Think we'll ever run into her again?" "Chances are looking good." —'Prime' and Prowl discuss future run ins with the teenage hero. Hidden References Minor, or Major references to other and Real-world influences found in the fanfiction. See if you can spot them in the fiction before you spoil the surprise. Transformers references *'Transformer' enslavement is not new in the multiverse. *As Sparkshot explains to the resident autobots of Detroit, their arrival is clearly derived from the G1 continuity. Real-world references *Surge departing from an exploding building in the backdrop calmly is referenced from CSI: Miami's, Horatio Caine. *Surge's famous line is paraphrased from the heroin's famous phrase in the cartoon Kim Possible *The banter exchanged between Surge and Trenton towards the end also is paraphrased, but from the film Goldfinger. *The scene which Trenton first appears is suppose to characterize Dr. Claw of Inspector Gadget. *The pose described on the magazine Sari hoards is suppose to reference to a famous poster art of Speed racer. *There are many characters that have hi-tech watches with subspace storage or other useful devices stashed inside the tiny cavity. *Surge's rocket powered shoes are clearly derived from Nigel Uno's own 2x4 technology. *The use of sattelite dishes as part of plans is not exactly new. Miscellaneous trivia *It is revealed that there is another thing Fanzone hates more than lawyers or Machines, and that's vigilantes. Yet even in dire consiquences he puts faith in them. *A common trait of Surge's is the ability to stick her foot in her mouth. However she's always replying with "No offense" when she feels a note has been struck. *Johnny Strings is yet another low blow to the lead author's brother. Payback's a bitch, especially if it's 23 years later. *Somehow, Terrance and Sparkshot's relationship mirror that of another famous relationship which was quite by accident and not as deep. Category:Fan Fiction